Code Lyoko: Breakout
by That One Fanfic Writing Chick
Summary: YxU JxA Ox? Xana is in a human body, or is he really? Oh well, he's finally in the real world, and who best to start tormenting? ..adultlike situations, if you are disturbed with nudity and situations such as, please take caution!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko... I wish I did, but apparently I don't.

A/N: Well, on with the story. This story is rated for future adult-like situations, contents, possible swearing, blood, and perhaps multiple deaths. Flames are allowed, (cough sticks and stones may break my bones but words typed on the Internet will never harm me cough) since I do believe that knowing the pros and cons to fan fiction can really make a story more enjoyable. It gives you time to think through and see just what the person is talking about, their view on things, and possibly even enhance your story. Nonsensical replies will be frowned upon, but its your thoughts that review my story.

So, to end things... I would just like to say: Please enjoy :]

"Summer break was the greatest!" Odd exclaimed to his friends as they met outside of their school's front gate.

Yumi sighed at her blond hared companion. "We know, Odd. We've been with you the whole summer..."

He blinked questionably then reached a hand behind his head, snickering timidly. "Oh... Yeah, that's right..."

Ulrich and Jeremie shook their heads, sharing laughs with their two friends.

"What surprised me most was that we only encountered Xana 17 times this summer. I wonder what he's up to..." Jeremie began to ponder, Yumi being the one to bring up the reassurance.

"Well, we shouldn't worry... No matter what, we'll stop him, right?" Yumi grinned. "But first, we should conquer these class lists."

"Ulrich dearrrrrrrrrr!" A voice chimed through the air.

"Oh great..." Ulrich sighed, his head hanging towards the ground. "Not now..."

"Oh, Ulrich... Please don't be upset, but I found someone who I really care about... More then you." The love struck Sissy sighed a happy sigh as a boy walked up behind her, dressed within a pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirt. "This is Ray... Ray? Meet Ulrich."

Ulrich looked up to Ray and wanted to laugh. Covering his eyes were a pair of sunglasses that looked more like a windshield covering his face. His hair was purple, dangling down to his ears.

Odd huffed. "Well, Sissy. Glad you're in love with the terminator."

Odd never did like to be left out of social greetings.

Yumi couldn't help herself and snorted into her shoulder. Ulrich laughed at the snort, and began himself. Jeremie was already roaring, leaving Odd with an amused grin.

Ray, however, didn't understand what was so funny. Let alone, he really didn't understand anything at all. He did know who they were already. The group of kids that ventured into Lyoko.

"Don't listen to them, Ray honey." Sissy cooed softly. "They're losers anyway."

Ray shook his head, laughing a bit himself. "No, they're quite funny."

Odd blinked. He had totally dissed the guy and he was laughing? Unbelievable.

Sissy glared at him a bit displeased then shrugged it off anyway. "Come on Ray, we have schedules to pick up before the morning rush."

The boy was about to follow Sissy's lead, but then realized Yumi's existence. He doubled back in footsteps and turned his head to the side to look at her. She looked much different in Lyoko, and all of the images that were uploaded were rather blotchy and etchy.

"Yumi, right?" He addressed to her.

She blinked for a moment, then replied. "Yes. Hi."

Quickly after she rested her arm onto Ulrich's shoulder, as if leaning onto her only grasp of sanity with this strange character around. Ulrich blushed at this, but tried to remain as serious as possible.

Ray shot a glance downwards, then up, then he resumed walking away with Sissy.

"I didn't like that."

"Thanks for that straight answer." Ulrich nodded to Yumi.

"Something doesn't seem right about him..." Jeremie plotted. "He also seems to fit perfectly with some possible Xana activity... What I am trying to get at is, how exactly did he just so happen to know your name?"

Ulrich sensed Yumi's tenseness, but didn't know what to do. He reached a hand up and patted the arm that rested on his shoulder, tossing her a smile of reassurance.

"C'mon, let's go get some breakfast before school. I'm starved!" Odd patted at his stomach, a slight rumble emerging from it.

--Later that same day, at lunch—

"That guy is in almost every one of my classes." Yumi sighed as she set down her tray, taking her seat next to Ulrich. "And Einstein, you may just have a run for your money now..."

"And why do you say that?" Jeremie blinked, looking up from his rice for a mere moment.

"... He answered the teachers questions-"

"Even I can do that!" Odd sighed, finding Yumi a bit off of the crazy end.

"Hush and let me finish!" She rolled her eyes, then resumed. "He answered the teachers questions before she even asked them. I mean, her mouth wouldn't be open to say anything, and he'd just be like 'The answer to the question you are thinking of asking is...'"

"That sounds so weird," Ulrich admitted, finding his appetite diminishing slowly. "But, maybe it was all just the luck of the guess?"

"Highly doubtful." Jeremie said. "There are many questions a teacher can ask relating to a certain topic. The question may not even be related to the previous topic that was being discussed. Such as: One minute, you're talking about plants and the way they use photosynthesis. Next minute, you could be talking about geology. Teachers have a formulated way of teaching different sections from our books, and not all of them always flow together."

"Jeremie, make sure you tell Aelita to keep a watch for any activated towers. If Xana's in the real world..." Ulrich's voice trailed, then Yumi piped up, smiling to him.

"If Xana is in the real world, we'll stop him."

"If Ray is Xana, it WOULD explain that Terminator look..." Odd laughed.

The group laughed again, it was what helped keep them together. After talking about certain teachers they liked and disliked, lunch was coming to an end. Of coarse it wouldn't have come to an end until Ray had made an appearance to the group.

He had walked up to their table as they gathered their supplies, standing right behind Yumi and Ulrich. Ulrich had turned to walk to the other side of the table, but found himself bumping into Ray.

"Oh, sorry Ray. I didn't see you there." Ulrich rubbed his head, silently thinking to himself. _Ow... What does that guy eat? I feel like I just ran into a brick wall..._

"It is alright." He looked around the group, then laid his eyes on Yumi. "Um, Yumi? Can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

"Uh..." Yumi didn't know how to reply, but it was best that they play along and act like they didn't know who Ray really was. "Sure. I'll be back in a second, guys."

Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie watched in silence as Ray took Yumi to the corner of the room.

"Ulrich dear, why does your face look so angry?" Sissy blinked as she walked by, gasping as she followed his eyes to spot Yumi and Ray in the corner of the room. "How dare she!"

Sissy quickly stormed off to confront Ray and Yumi, both hands clenched into fists.

Odd now looked to Ulrich, grinning. "So... Why is your face so angry, _Ulrich dear?_"

Ulrichshook his head, keeping his eyes fixated on Yumi and Ray. He had already seen one attempt from Ray to hold onto Yumi's hand, but she had retracted. _Maybe he asked her out... It seems like he's trying to act as casual and low key as he can. I can see why he'd avoid Sissy, that doesn't take much thought, but now he's made a big mistake. What if she is his first victim?_

He soon snapped out of his thinking stage as Yumi began a walk back up to the group, leaving an angry Sissy and an angry Ray.

"Sissy chewed Ray out for talking to me, so he's mad at her. Then she 'dismissed' me which left Ray even angrier." Yumi smiled, slightly amused by Sissy's strange antics.

"What was he asking you?" Jeremie pondered, Odd smiling once again.

"You should have seen how mad Ulrich's face got, especially when Ray tried to hold onto your hand."

Ulrich blushed, as did Yumi. She smiled.

"Well, I'm sure he's only angry because it was Xana. Even looking at Ray infuriates me."

The bell then rang as Ulrich stifled to say something, his confidence falling as soon as Yumi had turned to leave.

"Better luck next time!" Odd gave Ulrich a swift smack on the back, Ulrich only sighing deeply.

--8th period—

Yumi looked down to her cell phone as it began to vibrate, her eye catching the Xana symbol. Quickly she asked to go to the nurse's office, which was quickly granted.

Ulrich had waited for her at the secret entrance, worried sick that Xana may know that something was up. When he first say her clear the trees he sighed heavily in relief.

"Ray isn't in your class this period?"

"Nope." She grinned, jumping down into the tunnel as Ulrich opened it.

They made their way to the factory, finding Jeremie.

"Aelita has found an activated tower in the Arctic Region." He announced, glancing around. "Where's Odd?"

"Maybe he's having a hard time getting out of class," Ulrich suggested, "Let's just get into the scanners."

Yumi was already waiting in the elevator for Ulrich when he came back, going down one floor to the scanners. After positioning themselves into the scanners, Jeremie began virtualization.

"Transfer: Ulrich. Transfer: Yumi. Scanner: Ulrich. Scanner: Yumi. Virtualization!"

Yumi and Ulrich landed with grace upon an iced arctic terrain. Then glanced around for any sign of Xana's minions, then decided to speak up.

"Alright, Jeremie. Where are we going?" Yumi extracted her fan, incase of a possible attack.

"Head to your right. Aelita is already headed to the tower."

The two began their trek towards Aelita, catching up with her quickly.

"Glad you guys could make it," She smiled, "I was getting worried!"

"Of coarse we'd come, Aelita." Ulrich chimed.

"Friends don't leave friends flying solo." Yumi then winked, the two following Aelita's lead towards the activated tower.

Jeremie watched his screen cautiously, Aelita now entering the tower.

"Maybe this will stop Ray..." Yumi prayed.

"I hope so, Yumi." Ulrich gave her a slight glance.

Ulrich watched Yumi's eyes mold into a sadden state, hesitating to ask what it was about.

"Odd... I hope he's okay."

Odd. Ulrich had forgotten completely about him. "Me too.."

After a bit of pondering, he slid his hand into hers, grasping it tightly. "Ready to go back into the past?"

She nodded as Aelita's hand was scanned through and the password Lyoko was typed in.

"Let's go back to the past... Now." Jeremie pressed the 'enter' button, a white light engulfing both areas.

--Back to the Past—

"Where were you, Odd?" Ulrich and Yumi blinked, only finding him shaking his head.

"I don't remember..." he shrugged, then smiled. "Summer break was the greatest!"

Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi looked to one another and sighed, another mystery to solve.

"Ulrich dearrrrrrrrrr!" A voice chimed through the air.

"Oh great..." Ulrich sighed, his head hanging towards the ground. "Not again..."

"Oh, Ulrich... Please don't be upset, but I found someone who I really care about... More then you." The love struck Sissy sighed a happy sigh as a boy walked up behind her, dressed within a pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirt. "This is Ray... Ray? Meet Ulrich."

Ulrich looked up to Ray and laughed all over again. The windshield covering his face, his strange purple hair.

Odd huffed. "Well, Sissy. Glad you're in love with the terminator."

Odd never did like to be left out of social greetings.

Yumi again laughed at the comment, but like Ulrich and Jeremie, she was trying to figure out what the tower they had just deactivated actually did.

"Don't listen to them, Ray honey." Sissy cooed softly. "They're losers anyway."

Ray shook his head, laughing a bit himself. "No, they're quite funny."

Sissy glared at him a bit displeased then shrugged it off anyway. "Come on Ray, we have schedules to pick up before the morning rush."

The boy was about to follow Sissy's lead, but then realized Yumi's existence. He doubled back in footsteps and turned his head to the side to look at her all over again.

"Yumi, right?" He addressed to her.

She stammered a moment, not knowing what to say... Yumi then quickly nodded, deciding silence was the best possible answer to not give away anything unusual.

Ulrich stood a bit in front of her and grabbed onto her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Well, we better get going. See you during school."

Ulrich lead Odd, Jeremie, and the flushed Yumi away from the school, turning around again to check if Ray and Sissy were still watching.

Ray had looked to them strangely, then turned to Sissy and walked off with her in the opposite direction.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it so far! I'd like to make this as fan-ficed as possible, SO, if you'd like to post any comments or opinions please do so! _Even better_, add things that you would like to see happen and I will try my best to work them in! Flames can be added, it's always nice to see what the pros and cons are to stories. All in all, I think this is okay... Sorry for its shortness, I'll work on that. :]**


	2. Second Phase

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.. ;; How many times must I say that? I might become like, more emotionally unstable each time I say that.. Uncool! Anyway, yes, I do not own Code Lyoko!

**A/n: Thank you so much to all who reviewed! I'm very pleased that you've enjoyed my story line thus far. And, to all who are reading this now: I would like to try to make a fan fiction based off of a role-play of Code Lyoko! I myself will probably play Xana/some other kids at the boarding school... I do believe I have already found a Yumi, but others are still wanted! Please please please send me an e-mail: **** and add any information you may wish for me to know! The only thing that I ask for is at least a 3-sentence freestyle of you acting as the character you would like to play! We will most likely be playing on A.O.L Instant Messenger, or perhaps even a message board. Everyone will have their equal rights to the fan fiction, and will be mentioned in each chapter. If things go well, I could even create a new Fan Fiction account to show our role-plays that we create after the first one (and move that one over to that account.) All right! With that being said, let the story continue!**

******  
**

The sun finally began it's decent across the color changing sky, Yumi watching the strange colors that just so happened to be mixed in with the scenery. One hand was stuffed into a pocket of her tight black jeans, the other clutching onto her cell phone.  
_What did that tower do that we deactivated? If Ray is Xana, then maybe we aren't going to pull out of this one as I said..._

She shook the thoughts out of her head, wanting to focus on something more enjoyable. Ulrich... Yumi removed the hand that was in her pocket, then glanced to it. He was so protective of her earlier... Did he like her? Jealous that Ray just show's up and starts looking girls over? No... He did it because she was part of the team, and he didn't want her preyed upon. Once again her eyes had filled to the brim in tears, tears that had to be held in for later. Yumi was now home.

"Mom, Dad? Sorry I am late, I'll explain everything." She closed the door behind her, lightly tossing her cell back and forth from one hand to the other.

No reply ever came. "Mommy?! Daddy?!"

There was still nothing. Yumi climbed the stairs to their room, deciding to look there first. After an hour of looking, she finally found them within the basement, but the sight wasn't anything she wanted to see.

"DADDY!!!" She cried as she ran towards him, collapsed within his own blood on the floor.

He was shot multiple times; that is what each hole represented that littered his body. Yumi and her father didn't get together all that well, but she did love him. She now joined her father collapsed on the ground, crab-crawling backwards until her back met the wall. She curled into a ball, then looked back up when she noticed a blood-smeared message on her wall.

Your mother is safe, in the backyard waiting for you. Go ahead, call your friends. If you get authorities involved, you may wish you'd never entered Lyoko at all.

Lyoko?! XANA?! Yumi quickly dialed Ulrich's phone number, holding back the many tears that would be saved for after the conversation.

"Hello, is Ulrich home?" Yumi trembled into the phone, her eyes still fixated on her loving father.

Ulrich's mom handed the phone over to Ulrich in his room, the closed the door.

Hello? He answered.

"Ulrich! My dad is dead! It has got to do with Lyoko!" she spoke as calmly as she could, but her voice was only releasing the screams that she wanted to release at the gruesome sight.

I'll be there soon, and I'll contact the others. Just stay where you are, alright? We're coming for you... I'm coming for you...

"Don't hang up, please!" she pleaded, clasping onto her phone tightly.

I have got to get in touch with the others, I'll call you when I'm done. I promise.

With that being said Ulrich hung up the phone, leaving Yumi shivering within the darkness. This alone feeling, it was something she feared the most. No one there with her at such a moment like this, no one to share her pain. She cried endless streams of tears, especially when her phone rang again.

"Ulrich?"

Hi Yumi... The voice sounded dark and cold, a mixture she didn't appreciate.

"Who is this?!"

Learn your lesson, get your friends in line... Worse things then this can happen to YOU. With that she was left with a dialtone, and multiple footsteps running in from upstairs.

"YUMI?!"

She took a minute to analyze the voice. It was Ulrich. "DOWN HERE!"

The group of boys darted down stairs, all but Ulrich freezing at the sight of her dead father. Ulrich kneeled down beside Yumi, tackling her into a strong and firm hold.

"We need to get you somewhere safe..."

"My mom is in the backyard, I have to go to her..." Yumi slid her hands from their position around Ulrich's neck, brushing away to run upstairs.

As told, her mom was in the backyard, alive and well... However, so was her father?

"Yumi! Hello dear, glad you made it home." Yumi stopped in her tracks, confused out of her mind.

"Dad?"

"Yes. Hi Yumi." He nodded, look up from his book. "Isn't it late? You should be in bed."

Confused to no-end, Yumi shrugged and blinked. "Um... I guess so..."

With that she turned to greet Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie, watching their looks go as questionable as hers.

"You gentlemen have to leave. Yumi, what were you thinking, inviting boys into the house without my permission?!" Her dad's voice appeared angered, but not once did he look up.

"S-sorry Dad..." she swallowed her anger. "It won't happen again."

Ulrich nodded to her, holding up his cell. He'd call her, she figured out, as she waved goodbye to the three. Almost as quickly she ran inside, running to her room and locking herself in.

Not a moment later had Ulrich hesitate to call her, relieved to hear her voice once more. "Ulrich?"

"Yumi! It'll be okay." He didn't know what else to say at that moment, everything was happening so quickly, as if this weren't reality at all. "I'm here- I mean, we all are. We're here for you."

She smiled lightly as one of her final remaining tears rolled down her cheek. "I know Ulrich, just tell Jeremie to get his brain working faster."

Ulrich laughed slightly, his voice growing serious. "Would you like me to stay on the phone with you all night?"

"Would you?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks..."

"Anything for you."

"What?" Yumi blinked; her eyes that were drying now only going damp once again.

"Uh... We'll do anything for you." Secretly Ulrich bashed his head against the desk beside him, how stupid he was for saying that just now.

"Oh..." she then sniffled. "Do.. Do you think that my dad downstairs is the real one? Or... is the other... him?" Her voice broke, all these thoughts running through her head.

"I don't know... I hope he is the one alive..." He could hear her voice crack over the phone, wanting so much to hold her in his arms right at that moment. "Yumi... We'll get our revenge soon. I promise you."

She laid on the bed the rest of the night, listening to things Ulrich would tell her over the phone. He played some music, read some poetry, attempted to make his own poetry (and what a failure that was!) but her favorite thing of all was when he retold some of their passed adventures- in and out of Lyoko.

"Later, Ulrich? Can you do me a favor?" she sighed, her eyes closed and tears finally dried.

"Whatever you want." He smiled lightly over the phone.

"Hold me again later like you did in the basement..."

He blushed, tripping on mounds of words he wanted to say. "Uh... Um... Well... Okay..."

She giggled lightly, Ulrich loving to hear her giggle. A lot had happened, but he guessed she decided to stay strong and fight everything off. Yumi was with him, like always. That would never change.

"We'll go to the school early and check out Lyoko. Everything will be okay someday."

"Yes, they will." She confirmed, before silently falling into a comforting sleep.

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Now this chapter was short . Coming soon! Ulrich and Yumi are growing close, but Yumi's still shaken by events. What did the voice mean on the cell phone that worse things could happen to HER herself? Was it really her father who passed or a version of something worse to come? Find out in Lyoko: Chapter 3!**

**Also, those interested in the role-play; don't forget to contact me soon! I wish to get this started ASAP. Please read above for the details again!**

**(By the way, the following is just there so I can start getting used to still saying that Lyoko is not mine. Truth hurts the best of us all! . )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I ****do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko.**


	3. Yumi!

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to update... :D**

When Yumi awoke in the morning she had no idea what to expect. Her cell was still plugged in and charged; even connected to Ulrich still. She listened silently as he breathed into the phone- living at the school must be really convenient. The ability to sleep in until the latest time before school began. How lucky! After shaking her storming thoughts out of her head she arose from the bed and began getting ready for school.

"Yumi, dear!" her mother called from just down the stairs. "Have you seen your father?"

Yumi's look grew wide with suspicion once she heard her mother calling her father's absence, but simmered once remembering the awful sight from last night. "N-no, I haven't Mom!"

"Okay dear, I'll call his cell now."

Yumi shrugged and stepped into her bedroom's shower, having let the water run for a few moments to get the temperature just right. After releasing a captivated sigh of angst, she imagined the water washing her worries right down the drain.

" Y mi, ou ve a vis or!" a voice faintly called above the water's thunderous fury, forcing Yumi to turn off the water to hear exactly what was needed to be heard.

"Excuse me!" she called back, again her mother calling.

"Yumi, you have a visitor!"

"Oh! I'll be down in a moment!" she reached a hand out to pick up a towel, finding another hand place itself upon her's.

An intense shiver crawled its way up her spine while she squinted her eyes closed. Yumi had a strange feeling who it was, and it was a person she did not want to see.

"Why me?" she whispered softly, covering her body within the shower curtain. "Of all people, when things were actually starting to look up for me?"

Ray grinned, clenching onto her hand tightly while the other handled her cell phone.

"Yumi!" Ulrich's faded voice could be heard almost as softly as Yumi's whisper, but this tone was no whisper. There was much urgency contained within.

"Ulrich!" She cried back, trying to pull her arm away.

Yumi looked into Ray's sunglasses, wanting to tear them off in the worst way and smack them repeatedly over his head. "Let me go!"

Ray merely laughed, two heavy violet eyes peering out from beneath the visor covering them. "Being contained within a computer program for so long is quite a bore. Now I can cause havoc outside of my cell… Who best to start on? The once depressed female who's turning out to be the happiest of the whole group."

Yumi winced as he gripped onto her wrist tighter, crying out a bit as a snap broke the silence. "We will… defeat… you!"

Again, Ray chuckled. "You are too funny. Come on now."

Yumi's voice grew with fear, especially when he began to pull her out of the shower. "W-what are you doing! Give me a towel!"

There came no answer, just the faint call of Ulrich's voice from the phone. "Yumi! We're coming! Just hold on!"

Ray only continued to pull her close, more panic arising. "MOM!"

"Too late. You're mother has already become one of my drones… She had killed your father, and recreated him within my factory."

_No! _Yumi thought to herself, her eyes wide and naïve. Her mother would never fall to such an evil, her love with father was too great.

"I don't believe you…" She spat, remaining to stand her ground.

"Oh, you will…" He smiled, a visual now clouding his glasses.

There her mother stood within the basement, the gun had already been fired. Two fingers now smeared crimson blood across the wall, fully in control with her actions. Seeing this caused Yumi to let down her guard, her eyes softening as the tears now began to pour.

"But. You loved him so much…."

Ray now pulled Yumi into his arms, loving the way she instantly fell to her knees and lowered her head. "That's it Yumi… Now you understand what power I hold…"

Yumi sneered, covering herself the best she could. "You do not hold power. You hold death!"

Quick to her feet, Yumi tried to uppercut him the hardest she could bring herself to hit anyone, but only found a few knuckles broken. She stared at him wide eyed, giving up all hope once her held the other hand within his corresponding. Fake flesh peeled off of Ray's jaw line, a metallic body shown from underneath.

"You… Aren't real!" the words gasped coming from her mouth, watching as millions of wires emerged from Ray's mouth.

"I am not…" He spoke the words, but his mouth did not move.

Yumi cried loudly as cuts appeared over her body, the wires beginning to cut her into ribbons.

"Will you do as I say?"

She merely shook her head no as he continued beating upon her, her body now tangled within wires.

"Will you do as I say!"

Again, she shook her head no. "I'd rather die…. Then do as you direct me!"

Yumi screamed as she was thrown back into the showering facility, a towel being thrown over her sloppily.

"You will learn with time…"

She clenched onto the towel as the pain stung all over her body, blood collecting itself and filtering itself down the shower's drain.

"YUMI!" Ulrich and Odd cried, not exactly in unison, but they were here.

Ulrich trailed up the stairs, finding her cell phone upon one of the steps. He hastily picked it up within his hand, charging up the stairs to her room. After a brief moment within her room, he heard a light cough within her bathroom. He looked in to see blood spattered all over the walls, a hand holding onto the side of her bathing facility as she tried to pick herself up.

"Where is my mother?" she choked, letting her body fall limp into Ulrich's arms as he lifted her from the tub.

"Jeremie is calling the ambulance… You're mom… We're not sure if she'll make it." Ulrich held onto her tightly, leaning forward to shelter her the best he could.

"You have got to leave… If Ray is still here, he'll come after you…"

Odd laughed. "That nut? Oh, I saw Sissy lugging him away a bit ago, he looked like he was having a malfunction."

Yumi's eyebrow raised, "He is a machine…"

**_"What!"_**

**A/N: Well, that concludes this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! **


	4. The Real World

**A/N: Wooooo… So tired! What a great time for me to start writing this next part of the storrrrrrryyyyyy. Yayyyy -clap clap clap!- Well, here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko… (but I wish every night I did Xx; )**

"Xana is in the real world after all…" Ulrich grumbled, resting to the side of Yumi's hospital bed. Her mother had survived, just barely. He was worried, almost to the brink of a depression influenced breakdown. "I'm just so glad Yumi's alright."

Odd and Jeremie nodded, not sure how to comply with everything they had been hearing. Now knowing that Xana was not afraid to attack them there was much needed worry, which soon would lead to problems within the group. Yumi was still unconcious, her fight to survive was stablized once the doctors had their undivided attention upon her. Relief was poured down the spines of each member, but how long would that feeling last?

"We need to get to school.." Jeremie sighed, not knowing how his parents were going to appreciate hearing he had skipped off a day.

"The principal will understand, live a little, Einstein!" Odd grinned, hoping a little of his bright personality would brighten the mood. His attempted seemed worthless. "Geeze, guys..."

The room again fell into silence until a soft mumble was heard, followed by a short yip as Yumi shot directly into a seated position on her bed. An IV injected hand made it's way quickly to her chest, trying to calm her heavy breathing. A cold sweat mounted itself upon her brow, seeming to drain the color from her face.

"Y-yumi!" The boys cried in what could almost be known as unison, Ulrich's voice sticking out more then the others.

"You're alright, you're safe... We're here.." Such a soft and tender reply could woo any distress she was going through.

"I-I know... But, how's my mom?.."

"She's stable, she'll make it." Jeremie nodded, then smiled.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in school?" Yumi now raised a brow, offering each boy a glance.

"Haha, please! Yumi! You sound like a mother!" Odd cackled and smirked, his usual happy-go-lucky self.

"The principal will understand.." Ulrich had rolled his eyes while he lightly shared the laughter with Odd, a smile overcomming his facial features. "We're... Uhm.. "

He then took his voice to a low whisper, leaning closer to Yumi's ear when he whispered. "I am so glad you're okay..."

Yumi blushed a soft shade of pink, but that hue soon turned a vibrant red once Ulrich had taken a hand into his. He laid her back down upon the bed, ignoring a chorus that his other two best friends had created.

_Yumi and Ulllrich, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!_

No matter how elementary that song was, they sung it anyway. The group then ignited in a laughter that kept them going. At least, a laughter that kept them going at this moment in time.

It was a few days after when Yumi was released from the hospital, with occasional visits before and after school from her boys. It felt good to have someone there for her, always. To have three people, it felt even better. Still, debates filled her head. Should she go back to school, or will Ray just target her there? Ulrich said that he and Sissy have been gone as long as she was. What were they up to?

Little did the troup know, their next battle was to be somewhere else...

-Jeremie's room, 11 pm.-

"Aelita, I promise you... Soon, we'll get you out of that world."

"I know, Jeremie.. I can be patient." Her soft smile, Jeremie filled with butterflies each time he saw it.

"I know you can... But I don't think I-"

"Jeremie!" Aelita shook, her head spiraling around. "A-a tower has activated itself in a region close to mine... Get everyone together! This pulsation is very strong!"

"Aelita!" he shouted, then snapped out of his shock and began dialing the boys.

Ulrich must have had his earplugs in, but Odd was quick to answer.

"Right, we'll be on our way!" came his quick reply, followed by what sounded to be like a rough fall out of his bed.

Now a question really baffled Einstein... Should he call Yumi? She'd been through enough for this mission already, he thought. Yet, to his surprise, he then recieved a call from her himself.

"Yumi?"

"Save your breath, Einstein! There's something going on in the city by the factory... Don't ask how I got there, but... It looks like some of the creatures from Lyoko have come here!"

"That's not possible!" Jeremie again went into a shock, his hands starting to shake upon his keyboard.

"Jeremie, pull yourself together!" Yumi snapped, then sighed. "I'll call Odd and Ulrich to warn them, you worry about Aelita keeping out of harm's way. Okay Jeremie? When it's safe, we'll call you down to the factory..."

"A.." Jeremie paused, then released a sigh while closing his tear filled eyes. "A-alright.. But are you sure you are able to fight in your condition!"

A soft giggle sent a clueless expression across Jeremie's face, "Don't you worry about me. You know I'm fine. I'll get back in touch with you soon."

And with that Yumi hung up with Jeremie, quickly calling Ulrich.

"Yumi?" He questioned, hoping Einstein hadn't told her their recent discovery.

She sat crouched behind the factory wall, peering over the corner at the horde that gaurded the enterance. "Don't come in through the enterance, we have company there.."

"Is it Ray?"

"Worse.."

"What could be worse?.."

"Some of Xana's minions from Lyoko have somehow managed to appear in our world..."

"WHAT!" Faded behind Ulrich's voice, Yumi could make out the distinct pessimistic voice of Odd, wanting to know why Ulrich was so shocked. After Ulrich calmed down, ignoring Odd's cries, he softly spoke with Yumi again. "You find a place to hide yourself. I don't want you getting hu-"

But it seemed as if his directions had waited too long, Yumi was alreading engaged in a fight. With what weapon he had no clue, but through the sound on the cellphone the fight was going on in her favor.

"Hold on, Yumi! We'll be right there!"

**A/N: Wooo, cliffhanger. Intense stuff, eh? Yes, I know it is. Bwhaha... ahem Well, anyway.. I hope you all are enjoying my fic and I hope that you all review also! I love getting reviews. :3 If there is anything you want to see in future chapters, let me know!**


End file.
